


Shut up and kiss me

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [8]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Joan and Scatty are having a movie night. The movie itself causes some bickering.





	Shut up and kiss me

“Now this is just ridiculous!”

“What is?” Joan asked, peeking into the living room from the kitchen, her hands carrying two bowls of snacks. On the couch, a redheaded woman was nearly bouncing on her seat, pale hands waving in the air as she gestured towards the open TV on the wall. A black-and-white film was rolling on the screen, an old horror movie they had decided to watch on the rainy autumn day.

“Who the hell even wrote this thing? It has nothing to do with the actual facts!” Huffing to herself, Scathach glanced over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at the sight of Joan’s amused smirk. “What?”

“Well, considering it is the first ever made vampire movie, I think it’s doing a decent job.” Her eyes sparkled playfully as she set the food down on the small coffee table, taking a handful of popcorn before going on: “And you have to remember that not everyone has the privilege to know an actual vampire.”

Now Scatty’s lips curved up as well, her fangs poking out over her lower lip. “Yeah, okay. I guess you’re right. But come on, being able to disappear in smoke form? How does that make any kind of sense?”

Changing her mind of the treats, Joan reached out and handed one of the bowl to Scatty and set the other in her own lap. “You’re being too harsh on it. It’s a fictional film after all, it’s supposed to be entertainment, not a documentary.”

“Documentaries can be entertainment.”

Joan couldn’t help but laugh. “Now you’re purposefully nitpicking!”

The smile filled with sharp teeth grew even wider when Scatty leaned closer to her, a pale hand sneaking into the popcorn bowl. “That’s why you love me,” she chanted, wiggling her eyebrows and bringing up a new burst of giggles from Joan.

“Oh shut up and kiss me!” the French said, and the green eyes staring at her slid closed when the true vampire beside her snuggled forward. The touch of their lips was a tender one, and after so many years together, Joan didn’t even notice the slight sting of the fangs when they pierced her skin during the kiss.

It was so very peaceful, so serene. When Joan allowed her own eyes open once more, she saw how her lover was gazing at her. It never ceased to amaze her how much gentleness and care Scatty’s eyes could bear, and when she opened her mouth to speak, Joan tilted her head on the side, ready to hear the words she always was offered when they kissed like this.

“… It’s still a dumb movie.”

Even the vampire reflexes were not able to save Scatty when a hefty pillow came soaring through the air.

The smacking sound accompanied by a surprised shriek were more than satisfying. Joan picked up her weapon of choice, dusting it quickly before hugging it close to her chest. “You’re a brat, you know that?”

A heap of red moved on the floor where her victim had landed, a loud booming laughter resonating through the apartment, contagious enough to cause Joan to grin despite herself. Quietly, she muttered: “But then again, you are  _my_ brat.”

The pair of green eyes appeared over the couch’s edge, twinkling in the faint light of the TV. The serious tone in the gruff voice was softened by them.

“I sure am.”


End file.
